Pups Save the Pop-Up Penguins
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - German (RTL)= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Alex and three penguins | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = May 29, 2015 October 1, 2015 October 5, 2015 October 6, 2015 October 12, 2015 October 15, 2015 | overall = 89 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save a Floundering Francois" | next = "Pups Save a Snowboard Competition"}} "Pups Save the Pop-Up Penguins" is the second segment of the 22nd episode in Season 2 of ''PAW Patrol''. Ryder and the PAW Patrol are enjoying a sunny summer day at the beach when a call comes in from Mr. Porter. He and Alex were at the train station to pick up a big frozen fish order only to discover it's gone! It was eaten by some stowaway penguins that have scattered all around Adventure Bay. The PAW Patrol has to find those penguins and get them back to the land of ice and snow before they get heat stroke. Spy Chase's drone tracks one penguin and his net catches it. One down, two to go! They track the next one down at Katie's pet parlor, while EMT Marshall makes sure he stays cool and safe. The pups lure the last penguin back to the train station so they can ride home in frozen comfort. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Katie *Cali *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Everest *Alex Porter *Mr. Porter *The Penguins *Bettina *Precious' owner's mother (cameo) *Mr. Hudson (cameo) As Ryder and the pups enjoy some time at the beach on such a hot, summer day, with Marshall attempting some kite-surfing and enjoying it a lot, especially after Skye comments on his barrel roll after he lost the harness connected to Zuma's hovercraft, leaving Marshall to steer without Zuma's aid, at the train station, Alex and his grandfather are expecting a shipment of frozen fish on the next train. When they open the refrigeration car, they find the boxes open and empty, with ice cubes all over the place. The reason: A trio of penguins that had stowed away on the car and ate all the fish. Before Alex and his grandfather can catch them, the penguins scamper off in different directions. Knowing that they will get sick in the heat, Mr. Porter decides to call Ryder. He slips on some of the debris, but Alex manages to catch his cellphone and dial Ryder for his grandfather. When Ryder gets the call, he agrees to help out and summons the pups. The rest of the pups wait outside the Lookout for Marshall, only for him to crash into them due to being unable to land properly. After he admits how hard landing is from kite-surfing, leading all the pups to laugh, they head topside, with Chase being suited up in his Super Spy gear, and Marshall in his Emergency Medical Technician (EMT) gear. Once topside, Ryder requests Chase and Marshall's help with finding the penguins, using Chase's spy drone UAV to locate them, his net to catch them, and Marshall to provide medical treatment for the penguins since they will get sick in the heat. The team deploys, and their first stop is the train station to load Marshall's ambulance with ice from the refrigeration car to help cool down the penguins, while Chase launches his drone, linking it for Ryder to track via the pup-pad. The first penguin is found attempting to enjoy some swimming at the pool, much to Mayor Goodway's annoyance as she was watching over Chickaletta as the lifeguard. Chase catches the penguin with his net, and the penguin is loaded onto Marshall's ambulance, being given a bottle of water and an ice pack on his head to help cool him off. Ryder is soon contacted by Chase's drone to let him know that the second one is riding Bettina. The team heads off to catch it. Bettina soon arrives outside Katie's Pet Parlor, where the penguin heads inside to cause some trouble to Katie and Cali. When Ryder and the team arrive, Katie is trying to catch the penguin, but it is just having her chase it in circles, until Ryder suggests using one of the pet carriers to catch it, using some of Cali's tuna as bait, much to Cali's horror. Despite how Cali felt about using her tuna as bait, it works, and soon Ryder is contacted by Mr. Porter regarding the third penguin causing havoc at his restaurant. When Ryder arrives, Marshall and Chase try to catch the penguin, but slip on the spilled ice cubes and crash into the chairs and tables. Luckily, Alex is able to lure the penguin in with a box of ice cream treats, and all three are reunited in Marshall's ambulance. However, the ice salvaged from the refrigeration car has melted, but Ryder knows just what to do. Calling Everest, Ryder has her bring down something to help cool off the penguins and keep them nice and cold for the trip home via the train. When Everest arrives, she's pushing a large snowball in front of her vehicle. Using her snow-blower, she's able to get the snow into the refrigeration car, and with the penguins now comfortable and asleep, Mr. Porter closes and locks the door, signals the train engineer, and the train departs to take the penguins back home to the arctic tundra where they belong. Afterwards, Mr. Porter and Alex join Ryder and the team to have some fun at the beach with a slip-n-slide and more ice cream treats. Marshall gives everyone a good laugh when, torn between a treat and fun, he has a quick ice cream treat, but suffers the classic brain freeze due to eating it too fast, and recovers from it when he splashes into the bay, ending the episode on another funny note. *Use his drone to find the penguins, then catch them with his net. *Check the penguins' temperatures and help cool them down. *Bring some snow over to help the penguins stay cool during their train trip home. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Pups Save Christmas US DVD.jpeg|link=Pups Save Christmas (Nickelodeon DVD)|''Pups Save Christmas'' (Nickelodeon) Icy Adventures.jpg|link=Icy Adventures|''Icy Adventures'' PAW Patrol Best in Snow! Collection DVD.jpg|link=Best in Snow! Collection|''Best in Snow! Collection'' (United States) PAW Patrol All Wings on Deck DVD Australia.jpg|link=All Wings on Deck|''All Wings on Deck'' (Nickelodeon) PAW Patrol Best in Snow! Collection DVD Australia.jpg|link=Best in Snow! Collection|''Best in Snow! Collection'' (Australasia, Latin America, and Western Europe) PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Marcus secouriste DVD.jpg|link=Marcus secouriste|''Marcus secouriste'' PAW Patrol All Wings on Deck DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=All Wings on Deck|''Alle Flügel an Bord'' (Toggolino) PAW Patrol Den snefyldte snowboardkonkurrence og andre eventyr DVD.png|link=The Snowy Snowboard Competition|''Den snefyldte snowboardkonkurrence'' Psi patrol Psiu-fu! DVD.jpg|link=Psiu-fu!|''Psiu-fu!'' PAW Patrol Pups Save Christmas DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Pups Save Christmas (Nickelodeon DVD)|''Die PAW Patrol rettet Weihnachten'' Category:Partially Protected Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Pups Save the Pop-Up Penguins' Pages Category:Alex calls the PAW Patrol Category:Chase is a first responder (S2) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S2) Category:Everest is a backup responder (S2) Category:Penguins need rescuing Category:Alex is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S2) Category:Written by Kim Duran (S2) Category:2015 Episodes